<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainstorm by Phaticserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614438">Rainstorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaticserpent/pseuds/Phaticserpent'>Phaticserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaticserpent/pseuds/Phaticserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light shines the brightest in the darkness</p><p>As Pitch is up to his master plans, an ancient ally returns to aid in the Guardians' demise. The Moon and Sun must combine their powers to bring another spirit into the world. A world on the verge of change. </p><p>A fear much ancient has been growing and has now been activated. The only one capable of helping the Guardians is a peculiar Light Spirit. </p><p>Welcome Roy G. Biv, the flicker of light in a growing darkness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Trigger warning: violence and the f-slur]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in the darkness, Pitch Black himself was in the midst of his plans when he felt a presence as old as time. With his back turned he smirked, "so you've returned, Erida."</p><p>The figure stood tall and proud, chuckling. </p><p>"It's been <em>too</em> long." </p><p>✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎</p><p>Dawn of June 26, 2015 the Sun and Moon were at equilibrium. Their stances straight as the horizon. The people of New York City were unaware of the magical event that would take place. The Sun and Moon gathered their lights to a strange spot, in a dark alley just behind Stonewall Inn, the concrete was littered with blood. Of course, it wasn't visible. The celestial bodies drained the concrete of the blood, shaping it into a human. They wrapped the form in a blanket of rainbows, the light encasing it and the Moon breathed life into them. Since each celestial bodies took part in their creation, the figure had two different colored eyes; one was blue and green while the other was golden brown.</p><p>
  <em>"You will take the name as Roy G. Biv. The world is full of darkness, be the candle."</em>
</p><p>With that, they gently placed them on the Earth where they breathed their first breath. Roy gasped, feeling a sting in their heart. They glanced around the unfamiliar area, overwhelmed by the darkness and crowd of people.</p><p>"Hello? Hello? Where am I?" Roy called out. They attempted to stand only to lose balance and fall backwards. They started to crawl on the floor, hissing from the rocky surface. They spotted a man. "Hello? Hola? Señor?" When Roy went to grab the man's legs, their hand phased through. They screamed and tumbled back, hoping to hit a hard surface but instead phased through a wall too. Roy cried out and tried to escape the crowded room of people. When they managed to stand on their feet, they ran out, trying to find an opening. They gasped for air as the harbor came into view. Roy started crying and gasping,</p><p>"S-someone! Help me! Por favor!" Roy cried as they struggled to breathe, lying on the cold ground. Soon, the panic attack passed and Roy groggily stood up. They needed clothes. Shivering, Roy snuck into a shop and hopped into a fresh pair of jeans and a white tank top. They headed for the accessories, the rainbow ones caught their eyes. "<em>Lo siento.</em>" Roy hissed an apology as they left the building.</p><p>"I've got wings......let's see if I can fly." The thin yet pastel colored feathers didn't seem like much than decorations, Roy flapped their arms like a maniac but it was no use. </p><p>"You're not going to fly like that." A voice chuckled.</p><p>"Mierda!" Roy exclaimed and turned around. There was a person, not necessarily a person. They were floating. "Heh, sorry. You scared me."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I'm Nimbus, the Spirit of Breeze......you're new here."</p><p>"Is it <em>that</em> obvious?"</p><p>"Quite." Nimbus smiled. "No worries, we're not judging. It's like a second life but without the puberty and pubescent years."</p><p>"I'm Roy."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Roy." Nimbus shook their hand. "What kind of Spirit are you?"</p><p>"I'm not sure."</p><p>"You'll figure it out. We always do. Anyways, I came here to give you flying lessons so it's a flying lesson you shall have." Nimbus declared. "But we should seek open ground. A city is not a good place to start, you don't want to crash into any buildings." Nimbus summoned the force of winds and carried Roy far from the grasp of the city, and settled towards an open field.</p><p>"Wow, it's so nice here!" Roy gawked. </p><p>"From the looks of your wings, they're made out of light. Fragments from the rainbow spectrum, which is kind of unique!" Nimbus studied the appendage. "Interessant. All you have to do is command it to fly." Roy raised a brow.</p><p>"That's it?" Nimbus nodded. Roy let out a breathe and thought, <em>FLY</em>. They went launching into the sky all the while Roy cursed in Spanish.</p><p>"Command it to go slower!!" Nimbus yelled. <em>SLOW DOWN!</em> And they obeyed, although the wings continued with the strong pace, the speed decreased. It was better than getting smacked in the face by wind and drenched from clouds. As Roy landed, Nimbus hooted with laughter. "That was amazing!" He then gasped.</p><p>"I figured it out! Rainbow and speed, you're the Spirit of Light! The only thing I saw when you flew was light."</p><p>"I....I do remember the Sun whispering to me to 'be the candle'." Roy racked their brain trying to get all the pieces together. When a strange tug at their heart yanked them towards a different direction. "What's going on?" Roy was dragged like a ragged doll with Nimbus behind them.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"No. I'm confused, frustrated, angry, and in pain. Where is this taking me!?" The stinging sensation stopped when Roy and Nimbus arrived at a house. "What do they want me to do? Be the candle?" Roy mocked at the sun.</p><p>"Roy—"</p><p>"I am not a puppet to drag around!"</p><p>"Roy!" Nimbus hissed. "<em>Listen</em>." They did and they could hear it; screaming, objects being broken, and <em>crying</em>. Without hesitation, Roy phased through the walls of the house. It was completely destroyed and curled up in the middle of the destruction, was a bruised child. Roy watched in horror as the mother grabbed a frying pan and started hitting the child, who let out a bloodcurdling cry of pain.</p><p> </p><p>[F-slur]</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't raise a f*ggot like you! An absolutely disappointment to the family! Get out!" The child didn't budge. "Don't you know? God. Hates. F*gs. I won't have one living under my roof."</p><p>"If.....if you didn't believe in g-god.....what w-would you think o-of m-me?" The child lifted their head.</p><p>"It's still not right! Science and religion." The mother grabbed their child by the hair and dragged them out, Roy attempted to stand in front of the door to prevent her from getting through, but she simply walked right into Roy. Roy gasped at the pain, expecting their heart to fly out, when they recovered they followed after the mother.</p><p>"Por favor deje de! Please! Wait!" Roy called, but it fell on deaf ears. </p><p>"I never want to see your f*ggot face again!" The mother threw the child onto the grass and left without another word. Roy slumped in front of the child as Nimbus came running towards them.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I failed." Both spirits turned to look at the bruised child, sobbing their eyes out. Roy stood up and began walking towards the cries and knelt in front of them. "I know you can't hear me.....see me or feel me. I just know you're going to be okay." The subtle sunlight bounced off their wings, illuminating tiny rainbows around the child, who stopped crying to gawk at the sight. Roy turned to see where it was emanating from, except their gaze was cut short when they realized it came from their wings.</p><p>"I know a bomb name for your wings, prism wings." Nimbus chuckled. "And you <em>didn't</em> fail.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span></p><p> </p><p><strong>Translations:</strong> <span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span></p><p>
  <strong>Hola ~ Hi (we all know that)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Señor ~ sir</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Por favor ~ please</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lo siento ~ sorry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mierda ~ f*ck</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Interessant is danish for "interesting" (if it wasn't obvious)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Por favor deje de ~ please stop</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Flicker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to thank a lot of people for translation! I barely speak any Spanish, I transferred to Mandarin during middle school</p><p>Since Roy is gender neutral, it's pretty difficult to alter the translations so I apologize if it doesn't quite make sense!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks after the incident, Roy continued to be dragged around the world with Nimbus, trying to illuminate the darkest places. It was no surprise a majority of the areas were conservative or uneducated. Roy disliked their feeling of helplessness, they were exhausted of holding their wing to the sunlight.</p><p>"Is this my purpose?" They growled. "Showing small rainbows to children who are homeless? I can't do anything! I'm invisible!"</p><p>"Hey, I understand. But I think you're destined for something bigger, something you won't expect. You just have to be patient." Nimbus assured.</p><p>"You're right." Roy sighed. "Muy frustrante!" Nimbus nodded and stood up.</p><p>"I have to go. Jack Frost is calling me."</p><p>"See you."</p><p>"I'll see you soon." And with that, he left, gracefully soaring through the sky before disappearing into the blue. Roy sat at the edge of the dock, letting the cold waters refresh their feet. Hours passed by with the sun just touching the horizon, Roy felt the burning gaze of the Sun.</p><p>"What?" They snapped. "I'm not a puppet, you and your moon friend can't just drag me around like some.......candle! I want a normal life! I want a family!" The Sun obviously said nothing. It sat on the waters.</p><p>"Who was I?"</p><p>
  <em>"It's not the right time to ask that."</em>
</p><p>"No, it's the perfect time."</p><p>
  <em>"You will find out."</em>
</p><p>"Oh, so reassuring."</p><p>
  <em>"Wait and listen."</em>
</p><p>"Esto es estupido. Ni siquiera se quien era. No soy su juquete para cargar a donde sea. Trabalenguas y mierdas mi culo." Roy cursed under their breath. The darkness settled in and Roy felt the dreaded but familiar squeeze at their chest. They dug their heels into the ground and stared directly at the moon. "No." As painful as it was, Roy stood their ground.</p><p>
  <em>"You are the candle."</em>
</p><p>"I will not stand by, completely indefenso while children are kicked out of their homes. Beaten. No más." That was something Roy was going to regret. The Moon stayed quiet as he watched the spirit walk away with their newfound courage. Roy soared the skies with freedom, they graced through the clouds and returned to their home: New York City. "Finalmente, I can sleep in peace and quiet." Roy lavished every second of their sleep. They awoke with the sun shining and the birds chirping. However, something was wrong, Roy could sense it. Nothing clicked to them until there was a burning sensation starting from their feet. That's when Roy glanced down to see their colors slowly transforming into black and white, fading into nothingness.</p><p>"Que carajo!?" Roy shrieked as it reached their fingers. "What did you do?"</p><p><em>"If you do not obey, you have no purpose.</em>"</p><p>"I won't be your puppet!"</p><p><em>"Then you shall fade."</em> Roy knelt down as the color was stripped away, spreading to their neck. They could see their hair fall flat instead of curling like waves.</p><p>"W-wait! Por favor!" Roy cried out. "I will do as you ask......I'll....I'll be your stupid candle." The fade abruptly stopped.</p><p>
  <em>"If you ever rebel again, your existence will cease to exist and we'll do it without hesitations. Do not ignore your purpose."</em>
</p><p>"Jeez, duro  mucho?" The satisfaction as the color variation returned was intense, Roy let out a shaky breath as they stood. They let out a sigh as the familiar tug pulled at their heart. Roy soared into the sky, letting the string drag them around. This journey felt longer and soon enough, they reached a snow filled land. "Am I in la Rusia? Dios bueno." The people didn't take notice of the newfound foreigner, Roy slipped past and arrived at their destination. In front of them was a spiral and elegant building. A church. On the stairs was a child boy, sobbing.</p><p>"Please! Please don't leave me! I don't want to die!" The boy cried out when Roy was in his presence. "Mama! Papa!" The church stared down at them and Roy saw two people look away, they assumed they were the boy's parents.</p><p>"Your sins will be cleansed child, when you are reborn into this world." The head leader claimed. Roy heard stomping and turned around to see people in black uniform, heading towards the little boy. They picked him up with ease, ignoring his resistance.</p><p>"Mama! Papa!" He cried. Roy shut their eyes, even though his cries faded, they could still hear his urges ringing. Roy stood up and wiped away their tears before taking off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Translations: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Muy frustrante ~ very frustrating</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Esto es estupido. Ni siquiera se quien era. No soy su juquete para cargar a donde sea. Trabalenguas y mierdas mi culo ~ this is stupid, I don't even know who I was. I'm not their doll to carry everywhere. Riddles and shits my ass</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Idefenso ~ helpless</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No más ~ no more</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Que carajo ~ what the fuck?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Duro mucho ~ harsh much?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>La Rusia ~ Russia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dios bueno ~ good god</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years passed, it was the year of 2019 between Autumn and Winter. The Guardian of fun returned to Burgess.</p><p>"Really? <em>That's</em> funny." Jack Frost laughed. The Winter spirit had been busy jumping from place to place, trying to spread the fun and his wintryness everywhere. "Nimbus! Glad you could join us." The winds howled in agreement as the breeze suddenly boosted.</p><p>"A new spirit? I haven't heard anything." Jack frowned. "Are they fun?" Nimbus whistled at his ear.</p><p>"You can tell me about them later, we have business!" Jack whooped as he dove down.</p><p>✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎</p><p>Roy had been busy trying to learn how to fly while Nimbus was away. They managed to get within a few feet before the wind kicked in and they went crashing into a tree. It would soon be winter and Roy was losing daylight. Both the Moon and the Sun warned them about the infamous Pitch Black, father of Shadows, the King of Nightmares, and the Spirit of Fear.</p><p>"Ow." Roy groaned and rubbed their rear end. "Quién diría que volar era difícil? I'm never going to learn how to fly."</p><p><em>"You will learn."</em> The sun reassured. Roy rolled their eyes and spent the entire day walking around the area. They watched the children play in leaves, jumping around and laughing at the crunching. Soon enough, the sun disappeared.</p><p>"Fuck." Roy swore as they rushed out of the dark road. They had to get somewhere with a lot of light. "When did it get so dark so quickly?" Roy climbed onto the roof of a house where the moonlight was the closest.</p><p><em>"Don't be scared."</em> The moon softly said. <em>"You are the light. In the dark is where you are the brightest." </em></p><p>"Thanks." Roy smiled. They stared at the golden Dreamsand filling up the dark night sky. There was a strong urge to follow them, the way they swirled and danced was captivating to Roy. "Where do they come from?"</p><p><em>"Follow your heart."</em> Roy took it as a sign and followed the path of the Dreamsand. They went up. All the way up. Shaking their arms and wings, Roy flew until they spotted a small golden cloud. In that golden cloud was a short golden man, but his back was turned to Roy.</p><p>"Hello." Roy called out. "Behind you." The golden man turned around and jumped a little. It made a small sign above his head, a hand. Roy waved shyly and the man beamed.</p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you.....do you think I could stay here?" Roy asked. The man nodded and waved towards a spot, in which Roy smiled and entered. They nervously plopped down on the sand cloud, expecting to fall through but they didn't. "Oh, wow. Uh.....uh what.....que es esto? I'm sorry, I meant, <em>what is this?"</em></p><p>Sandy signed and made a few obvious hand motions, <em>'dream.....sand'</em></p><p>"Oh! You're the Guardian of Dreams!" Roy lit up. He nodded and gave them a thumbs up. "It's Sandy right?" And he nodded again. He then pointed at Roy with a question mark on his head. </p><p>
  <em>'Who are you?'</em>
</p><p>"I'm Roy G. Biv. Roy for short." They instinctively signed with their hand. Sandy took notice and jumped ecstatically.</p><p>He signed to Roy, <em>'you.....know......ASL?'</em></p><p>"Oh? Is that what it's called? I didn't know I knew sign language."</p><p><em>'What....do you.....mean?'</em> </p><p>"I....I'm a new spirit. Both the Sun and the Moon brought me back but that's all I remember. I have no other memories."</p><p><em>'Did you....come for....dreams.....or....answers?'</em> </p><p>"Oh I came to hide."</p><p>
  <em>'Hide? From who?'</em>
</p><p>“La oscuridad. The King of Nightmares, Pitch Black."</p><p><em>'Ah....I...understand.'</em> Sandy fiddled with his hands before signing, '<em>you....should....sleep......we can....go to my place.'</em></p><p>"Where is your place?"</p><p><em>'It's....just...a few....minutes...away....but once I'm...done....spreading...dreams.'</em> Roy nodded and waited as Sandy finished his work, meanwhile they stared breathlessly at the stars. As frightening as the darkness was, it still held beauty. Roy didn't notice the tiny dream cloud move until they glanced down. The small lights were comforting and the gentle brush of the wind lulled Roy to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quién diría que volar era difícil? ~ who knew flying was hard?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Que es esto? ~ what is this?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>La oscuridad ~ the darkness</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Burst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not going to have whitewashed Toothiana.....I'm using the book version of her (South Asian)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the North Pole where St. Nicholas North resides, the elves were growing restless. There was something wrong with the atmosphere and North could feel it. He stepped out of his office as a yeti ran up to him.</p><p>"A woman on Globe? Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed and went to check. The yeti followed as elves swarmed in the opposite direction. Sure enough, there was a woman atop the globe. "Who are you?"</p><p>"North, I'm surprised. You don't recognize me?" She gasped dramatically.</p><p>"Erida!"</p><p>"Yes! It is I, Erida! Aren't you happy to see me?"</p><p>"Get out."</p><p>"Tsk Tsk, North." She slid down and landed directly in front of him. The Yetis stood their grounds as she approached closer, exploring the North Pole. "I thought I would be welcomed."</p><p>"You are not welcome here. We will banish you once more.....how did you even escape?"</p><p>"The fear, the hatred.....do you feel it? It strengthened me. That's how I got out." Erida claimed. "Besides, you Guardians aren't strong enough for a second round. Not with five against two."</p><p>"Two?"</p><p>"I gave you a hint." Erida rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You and Pitch?"</p><p>"You catch on fast."</p><p>"We will beat you."</p><p>"We'll see." She winked and dropped into the shadows without a trace. The entire workshop fell silent and unmoving. North didn't have to speak a word, all the yetis and elves moved hastily to welcome their possible guests while North sent the summons.</p><p>"<em>Manny, help us all</em>." North whispered. "We need a guide." Each of the guardians were off doing their own thing, but each of them could feel a shift in the air. The shadows were growing wild, they looked stretched out and more disfigured. When they saw the lights, they all knew, Pitch returned.</p><p>"Pitch is back, isn't he?" Toothiana barged in. "Where are the others?"</p><p>"They haven't arrived. I'm sure they're on their way." North responded and just in time, Bunnymund hopped in. "Ah Bunny, good to see you old friend."</p><p>"North, if you say it's yer belly again I swear—"</p><p>"I'm here!" Jack crashed in.</p><p>"Jack, we talked about this!" North sighed. "No more crashing through window!"</p><p>"They fixed it already? Wow, faster than the last time." Jack brushed off all the residue casually, smiling at a frustrated North.</p><p>"This is <em>serious</em>." Toothiana sighed. "Pitch's shadows attacked a few of my fairies last night. They're growing stronger, we need to fight."</p><p>"That's not the problem." North interrupted. "Pitch has support. Erida is also back."</p><p>"Who's Erida?" Jack asked but the other Guardians' facial expressions hinted everything. "That bad huh?" Sandy flew in looking tired and irritated.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, we have bigger issues Sandy." North dismissed.</p><p>"To answer your question, Jack." Toothiana began. "Erida is an ancient deity known of hatred and prejudice. It's a strong emotion. The last time she and Pitch stirred trouble......well, they ignited the Witch Hunts."</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>."</p><p>"It took us months and weeks to fight them off." Bunny shivered. "We're not going to survive another blast."</p><p>"Well you have me." Jack shrugged.</p><p>"That may be the case, but even you struggled to battle Pitch. Both are ancient entities. It'll take all our power to get rid of one, but the other?" North shook his head. "We need a new guide, a new Guardian." The moon poked through the roof and the Guardians all waited for it to shine its brilliant light, but that didn't happen.</p><p>"Is something supposed to happen?" Jack asked and the Guardians stared and shrugged. "Maybe we don't need a new Guardian?" They didn't notice the sun starting to poke through the glass windows and at that moment, both the Moon and Sun pointed their light onto the crystal. Sandy pushed Jack out of the way for the Sunlight to reach the crystal. Instead of a blue light appearing to depict the newly chosen Guardian, the lights sent small rainbows all over the workshop.</p><p>"What is this?" North placed a hand on his beard. Sandy's face lit up and tugged at Jack.</p><p>"Sandy says he might know." Jack alerted. Sandy made signs above his head and hand motions. "He said he met someone last night."</p><p>"Pitch?"</p><p>"No. Someone decorated with rainbows. Rainbow hair, rainbow wings......they described that they needed to stay in light....."</p><p>"I've heard about a Spirit of Light." Toothiana shrugged. "It could be them."</p><p>"Wait, Nimbus was telling me about a new spirit." Jack remembered. The wind blew into the workshop, greeting every Guardian. "Nimbus, you can come out." The wind materialized into a spirit.</p><p>"Roy." They gasped at the rainbows. "Roy is going to be a Guardian?" They looked around eagerly.</p><p>"If they are the spirit we are looking for, then yes."' North claimed. "Jack can go take sack." He waved with his hand and the Winter Spirit cheered. Sandy tugged at Jack again and made new symbols.</p><p>"Apparently there's no need for a sack." Jack interrupted, the Guardians all stared at the two quizzically. "They're at Sandy's island."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy woke up in a peculiar location. Everything was golden and everything was dreamy. They glanced out to see the vast ocean but no sense of fear came over them, just serenity.</p><p>"Hello? Mr. Sandman?" Roy called but then remembering a key detail, they smacked themself in the face. "Estúpido. He's mudo." Roy toured the small house.....not even small. It was big for a small man.</p><p>"Wait.....that's......<em>that's</em>....." Roy pointed at a strange but somewhat familiar object. It hung by the bed, and they've seen it before. "What the f*ck is that? <em>Atrapasueños</em>! Damn, I can't remember it in English."</p><p>"Roy!" Nimbus crashed into them excitedly. "Roy! Good news!" Behind Nimbus were two figures, one of which was familiar.</p><p>"Are you the Spirit of Light?" The teenage sprite asked. "Wow, you look so vibrant."</p><p>"Oh, hello. You're....<em>you're</em> Jack Frost right?" </p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"What's going on?" Roy asked and glanced at the Sandman, who made a strange symbol above his head.</p><p>He signed, <em>'guardian.'</em></p><p>"What about the Guardians?"</p><p>"You're recruited!" Jack Frost exclaimed. Roy stared at him then back to Nimbus and Sandy, who all nodded and shrugged. "Well, we <em>think</em>. We're not sure, both the Sun and Moon weren't clear about it. They never are."</p><p>"El Sol and El Luna? Oh, then it might be me.....El Sol and El Luna brought me back."</p><p>"Besides, I don't know any other spirits that is the embodiment of the rainbow." Jack smirked. "You're one of a kind. So I'm guessing you can fly if you have wings."</p><p>"I'm working on it." Roy chuckled nervously.</p><p>"I'll help!" Jack laughed. Roy watched the two Guardians lift off into the air while Nimbus returned to their fluid state. Roy commanded the wings to fly and they shot into the air at ungodly speed. "<em>Woah</em>!" Was the last thing they heard when they passed Jack Frost. Eventually, Roy managed to command them to slow down a little while the others took their time catching up to them.</p><p>"So I guess being the Spirit of Light, means you travel at the speed of light." Jack laughed. "Wanna race?"</p><p>"Oh you're on!" Both Roy and Jack sped away, followed by Nimbus. Leaving Sandy alone and the Guardian of Dreams rolled his eyes. He huffed and stopped in his tracks to form a large bird from his dreamsand and climb onto its back. Sandy smiled as the bird flew him peacefully to the North Pole. Meanwhile, Roy and Jack reached the Pole within seconds. The cold air was an obstacle for Roy, they began to slow down while Jack flew around swiftly in the thrashing winds. Jack just laughed and circled Roy teasingly. Roy scoffed and glanced down at the scenery, only to see strange figures in the snow. Dark figures moved for Jack's shadow, bony hands reaching to grab him. "Jack! Look out!" Roy managed to catch his attention before he was dragged backwards. Roy followed after him and grabbed onto his staff.</p><p>"Nimbus!" Jack cried out. The spirit of wind changed the direction of the pole winds, but the shadows still remained. "We have to get rid of the shadows!"</p><p>"Nimbus! Could you return as a spirit?" The spirit did as it was told and stood beside Roy. "Angle my wings and use the sun!"</p><p>"Like a magnifier!" Nimbus snapped their fingers in realization. "Good call!" Roy watched as the sunlight passed through their wings and directed a beam onto the shadows. The shadow's grip on Jack Frost was lost and the two went flying.</p><p>"What <em>was</em> that?" Roy asked.</p><p>"Pitch Black sent his shadow servants. Let's go." Jack used the winds to boost the two of them into the workshop, with the other waiting Guardians. Well everyone except Sandy.</p><p>"What did I say about windows?!" North shouted.</p><p>"Sorry Chief." Jack grinned. "Some shadows attacked us, so I have an excuse this time."</p><p>"Where is Sandy?"</p><p>"He.....fell behind. He's on his way, I presume." Jack chuckled nervously. Roy's eyes focused on Tooth, studying her confident yet professional pose. They then eyed her dual swords. <em>She's pretty.......</em> "Roy, meet the Guardians. Guardians, Roy."</p><p>"I think they know who we are." Tooth locked eyes with Roy. "But a quick introduction never hurts. I'm Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories."</p><p>"E. Aster Bunnymund, but just Bunny fer short. I'm the Guardian of Hope."</p><p>"Nice to finally meet you Roy! I'm St. Nicholas North! The Guardian of Wonder, I'm sure you know Jack and Sandy. <em>Fun</em> and <em>Dreams</em>."</p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Look, I'm kind of glad we found ya. But am I the only one suspecting her? He? Whatever. None of us have heard of you or <em>met</em> you." Bunny stepped in. "Who are you?"</p><p>"<em>They</em>, please." Roy tilted their head to meet his gaze. "I go by <em>they</em> and <em>them</em>."</p><p>"You misunderstood, mate. Are you a boy or a girl?"</p><p>"Does that matter?" Roy scoffed. "To think I held such high expectation to all of you. Qué montón de intolerantes."</p><p>"I apologize for Bunny." North cleared his throat and shot the Guardian of Hope a murderous glare. "He's the....<em>protective</em> kind. With threats, trust is a very hard thing to show." Sandy flew in, mounted on a bird and landed next to Roy a bit unaware of the tension.</p><p>"Look, they saved my life. We can trust them." Jack urged. "I don't think Roy would've shot a light beam at the shadows if they had an alliance to Pitch."</p><p>"Could've been a setup to gain your trust." Bunny scoffed.</p><p>"For someone that's the Guardian of Hope, you seem to lack that." Jack rolled his eyes. Tooth's mouth hung agape and North slapped his face. Bunny's nose twitched before moving face to face with Jack.</p><p>"Say that again."</p><p>"Okay." Jack grinned. "For someone that's the Guardian of Hope—"</p><p>"<em>Enough</em>!" Tooth interrupted and drew her sword, placing the blade between the two Guardians to separate them. "Perhaps the Sun shall confirm Roy's identity." They all looked to the Sun that began to peek through the roof. A small light beam entered and projected onto Roy, however the light passed through like the crystal and emitted multiple rainbows. Once the light beam disappeared, Tooth sheathed her sword. Jack, on the other hand was buzzing with questions.</p><p>"Okay, so you can travel at the speed of light, emit light, and <em>be</em> light?"</p><p>North had a different question. "Where is your shadow?" All the Guardians, including Roy looked down.</p><p>"I guess I don't have one?"</p><p>"That is strange. Pitch will not have grasp on you. <em>Very</em> useful." North brushed his beard. "So! Will you agree to become Guardian?"</p><p>"Do I have a choice?"</p><p>"No." He laughed. "I would have elves play music, but they no longer play." All the Guardians turned to Jack who whistled innocently.</p><p>"Guess I accept." Roy shrugged. North cheered and grabbed them to kiss their two cheeks, leaving Roy absolutely astounded and confused. Sandy clapped silently and smiled at Roy. </p><p>✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎ ✈︎</p><p>"Spirit of Light?" Pitch hummed. "Now <em>that</em> is an interesting move, my friend." The Moon stared back in silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Estúpido ~ stupid</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mudo ~ mute</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Atrapasueños ~ Dreamcatcher</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>El Sol ~ the Sun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>El Luna ~ the Moon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Qué montón de intolerantes ~ what a bunch of bigots</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>